


[83line/澈特] 你怎么闻起来香香的？

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 你怎麼聞起來香香的？ [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 全员集体穿越, 二发完主澈特, 副赫海 源声 贤旭澈赫源圭a  X  特海云旭o外加一个有信息素的beta童故事发生在一次全员在宿舍玩通宵的第二天早上
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 你怎麼聞起來香香的？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

(上)

宿舍....

阳光不留情面地照在金希澈的脸上, 素来浅眠的金希澈忍不住的皱了一下眉, 一个翻身抱紧了朴正洙的细腰, 脸埋在朴正洙的颈窝, 眼都没舍得睁开, 嘴唇就有一下没一下的轻吻着人的脖子, 环在后腰处的手也伸进了衣服的下摆轻轻地揉捏着.

朴正洙睡意正浓, 难得碰到全员都空闲的一晚, 昨晚和成员们玩游戏玩到了深夜的他困到不行, 轻轻拨开了金希澈在他后腰处作乱的手, 金希澈不放弃的又把手伸向了朴正洙的臀部.

「澈啊...别闹了好不好?特儿好困喔...让我再睡一会儿嘛!唔...你怎么浑身酒气?昨夜我睡了之后你又出去和他们喝酒了?」朴正洙眼睛都不愿意睁开, 凭着记忆抬手环上了金希澈的颈撒着娇, 却在凑近时被浓烈的酒味剌激得醒了一大半.

「没有啊, 昨晚一整晚都跟你睡一起啊!正洙啊...你怎么嗅起来有一股香味?味道好像你平常给我煮的那碗解酒汤...嗯?正洙...这是什么?」金希澈的手无意中摸到了朴正洙的后颈处, 在摸到了一点小小的凸点后, 才终于睁开了双眼, 盯了一会儿后金希澈好奇地张嘴轻轻在凸点上咬了一口.

「啊....」朴正洙忍不住地叫了一声, 连忙伸手捂住了自己的嘴, 耳朵因为自己刚发出的声音羞耻地刷红了起来.

「啊西!你别这样叫!再叫我真的会忍不住的!」金希澈被勾得快失去理智.

「我也不想啊....可不知道为什么...你刚咬的那一下...就是...就是....好舒服....」朴正洙的脸更红了.

「正洙啊...你这该不会是腺体吧?我们身上的味道...难道是信息素?」金希澈平常没少看自己和正洙的网络小说, 不到一会儿就联想到了唯一合理的解释, 朴正洙满脸疑惑地接过金希澈递过来的手机, 看了上面写的有关abo的解释后脸更红了, 所以他这是成了金希澈的omega了?会不会太不可思议了?可他朴正洙是谁啊?作为全南韩最疯的组合的队长, 他有什么是不能接受的?

「要不....出去看看其他人是不是也变得和我们一样?」朴正洙迅速地接受了现在发生的事, 抬头看向了金希澈.

客厅...

「特哥!我们都不知道怎么啦...身上都有一股香味!」金希澈牵着朴正洙才刚走出客厅, 就被这满屋子乱成一团的香味给呛了一下, 李赫宰一脸见鬼似的走到了二人身边.

「啊!你们先控制一下自己的味道!收一收你们的信息素!呛成这样还让不让正洙说话了?」金希澈看着朴正洙被呛得忍不住地咳嗽了起来, 大吼了一声后就把人搂进怀里轻轻地拍着后背, 金希澈身上的味道意外地像个保护屏似的环抱住了朴正洙, 迅速地就把他难受的感觉都扫得一干二净了.

「收?怎么收啊?哎?赫啊!真的想想就能收耶!快试试!」李东海边想着要收起自己身上的味道, 味道就真的慢慢淡了起来, 其他人听到了也纷纷跟着试了一下, 客厅里的味道一瞬间被消失了一大半.

「我和希澈刚刚研究了一下, 我们猜...我们应该是来到了abo的世界...」朴正洙和金希澈你一句我一句的向其他人解释着, 本来就很沉迷看网络小说的金钟云马上就接受了事实, 而其他人惊讶了一下后, 也迅速的接受了现况, 甚至在不知道是谁起的哄下玩起了猜信息素的游戏, 真不愧是全南韩最疯的组合...

金希澈和朴正洙站在众人的中间, 微微地散发着信息素, 其他人都收起了自己身上的信息素上前嗅着二人身上的味道.

「希澈哥!你这太明显了啦!烧酒味!都叫你不要喝那么多酒了嘛...是有多喜欢烧酒才能连信怎素都是烧酒味啊!」毒舌忙内之一的金厉旭止不住嫌弃地说.

「啊!哈哈哈哈...你们快来闻闻看正洙哥身上的味道!」金钟云闻到了朴正洙身上的信息素后忍不住地大笑了起来, 其他人听到纷纷也凑近了朴正洙.

「哈哈!正洙哥的信息素竟然是解酒汤哈哈!还是专解烧酒的那一种!」李赫宰笑趴在了地上.

「果然不管去到那儿, 正洙哥都是希澈哥唯一害怕的存在啊!希澈哥我看你是被正洙哥吃定了!」申东熙捏了捏下巴一脸正经地说.

「正洙....」金希澈拉了拉朴正洙的手, 头埋在人的颈窝轻轻的蹭着.

「怎么啦?」朴正洙摸了摸不知为什么突然又变成了狗狗的恋人的头顶.

「我都快要被我自己的信息素弄醉了, 正洙都不帮帮我的吗?」金希澈眨着大眼睛可怜丐丐的看向朴正洙.

「怎么帮啊?」话刚说出口朴正洙就后悔了, 总感觉金希澈接下来说的不会是什么好话, 可是看着金希澈的大眼睛, 朴正洙还是鬼使神差地说了出口.

「你不是解酒汤吗?让我吃解酒汤啊!」金希澈搂紧了朴正洙的腰, 上一秒还可怜丐丐的大眼睛此刻换上了危险的眼神.

「不正经!」朴正洙的脸红得像只熟透的虾, 不敢去看身旁那些等着看好戏的成员们的脸.

「还好你的味道是解酒汤...不然以特儿你的酒量, 恐怕晚上我都还没进入正题, 你就已经先被我灌醉了, 那你不就不能享受了?」金希澈厚脸皮地继续说着, 一脸正经的样子彷彿只是在说着昨晚吃了什么似的.

「啊!金希澈!」朴正洙的脸彻底红成了熟透的蕃茄, 索性把脸埋进金希澈的胸膛权当什么都不知道算了.

「哎...哥你们二个真的是本世纪最差劲的男人了...」毒舌忙内另一员曹圭贤一脸嫌弃地看着旁若无人地秀恩爱的二位大哥.

「好了别逗正洙哥了!快点接着猜吧!」崔始源看朴正洙的脸愈埋愈深只好笑着帮忙转移话题.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(下)

「猜我们的猜我们的!」李东海兴奋地拉着李赫宰站到了中间.

「哎...李赫宰...你怎么连信息素都是海的味道啊?你不要总想着我们东海哥...你是配不上我们东海哥的...」海唯曹圭贤嫌弃地看了一眼李赫宰.

「啊!曹圭贤!我是你哥!」李赫宰被嫌弃了也不恼, 一想到自己的味道有了那么一层关系嘴角就止不住地上扬.

「啊李东海!你的味道太甜了!」金希澈嗅了嗅李东海身上的味道, 嫌弃地打了个冷颤, 转身抱着朴正洙求安慰, 别的不说, 朴正洙身上的解酒汤味是真的很好闻.

「wuli东海原来是棉花糖味的, 果然是我们super junior的小甜豆!」朴正洙边摸着金希澈的头安慰他边微笑着说, 嘴角的梨窝笑得一抖一抖的, 金希澈忍不住地抬头在梨窝上亲了一口, 朴正洙的脸微微地红了起来, 转过身不去看身后那彷彿吃了软骨散般趴在自己身上的人.

「这么快就猜到了?都不好玩....」李东海没想到这么容易就被猜到了, 脸颊一鼓嘴唇一扁, 满脸的不乐意.

「那小不点来猜猜看哥和始源的好不好?」金钟云宠溺地揉了揉李东海的头发, 把后颈凑近了李东海方便他嗅, 李东海瞬间又笑开了眼.

「哥!你身上的奶油味好香喔...马始身上的是咖啡味?」李东海不是很确定地凑近崔始源又嗅了一下, 金钟云听到了瞪大了双眼抓过崔始源猛地嗅了几下.

「啊!凭什么?为什么我不是咖啡味的那一个啊?」金钟云难以置信地哀嚎着, 崔始源把人拥进怀里.

「哥...哥喜欢我的信息素不是更浪漫吗?」崔始源的话让金钟云的心好过了一些, 只好抿起嘴尝试接受这个事实.

「啊...希澈xi....那现在就剩我们二位忙内选手了啊!」朴正洙的脸渐渐褪去了绯红, 随即又mc瘾发作地当起了mc.

「是的呢正洙xi...来, 让我们先猜猜看曹圭贤选手的信息素是什么呢?」金希澈把下巴放在朴正洙的肩上, 宠溺地配合着朴正洙当起了mc.

「来!一二三!最快的是我们的李赫宰xi!你的答案是什么呢?」朴正洙伸手指向李赫宰.

「白酒白酒!」李赫宰配合着高举着手大叫.

「答对了!」金希澈和朴正洙异口同声的说.

「圭贤竟然不是红酒味的?可我刚刚明明闻到了红酒味啊...」金希澈疑惑地问.

「是我....我就不懂了...我又不喝酒...我的信息素干嘛会是红酒味的啊?」金厉旭嫌弃地嗅了自己一下, 其实他也不是说讨厌红酒味啦, 只是平常曹圭贤总是喜欢红酒多于喜欢他, 他才开始跟红酒过不去.

「大概是因为你是我们忙内最爱的人啊...」朴正洙微微一笑看着金厉旭的脸一下子红了.

「又或者是你跟喜欢喝红酒的忙内有过太多那方面的交流...」看着金希澈脸不红心不跳地说着这种话, 朴正洙忍不住「噗」的一声笑了出来.

「希澈啊...别把真的事拿出来说啊...我们大忙内会害羞的...」朴正洙的话让金厉旭的脸更红了, 转身就把脸埋进曹圭贤的怀里.

「哎?为什么还有一股烧肉的味道?哥!是从你身上传来的耶!」李东海兴奋地拉过李赫宰一起凑近申东熙嗅了几下.

「真的耶!不是说beta不会有信息素吗?」李赫宰凑近闻了一下果然闻到了一股香香的烧肉味.

「我也不知道啊...不过...我觉得我自己好香喔...」申东熙觉得自己被自己身上的信息素味道弄得有点饿了.

「啊!我不甘心!」金钟云深思了好一会儿还是觉得不能接受自己身上的信息素不是咖啡味.

「可是哥...你再不甘心也没有办法可以改变信息素啊...」崔始源觉得自家小云执着的样子有点可爱.

「谁说不能改变?我记得之前我上网看过的...alpha和omega身上的味道要混在一起, 只有一个方法....你!崔始源!现在, 马上, 立刻, 跟我回家doi!我就不信我还不能搞定这小小的信息素!」金钟云愤愤不平地说完就拉着崔始源出了宿舍, 被拉着回家的崔始源觉得幸福来得有点太突然.

看着已经远去的二人的背影, 金希澈看了看左边的李赫宰, 又看了看右边的曹圭贤, 彼此交换了眼神, 确认了彼此想的是同一件事后, 就各自拉着抱着扛着自己的爱人, 该回家的回家, 该回房的回房, 申东熙早已见惯见熟了, 关上宿舍的大门就往自己常常去的烧肉店走去, 还不忘打了通电话让老板把今天最好的五花肉给他留起来.

第二天中午...

金希澈和朴正洙的家...

金希澈光着身子从床上坐了起来, 揉了揉自己刚剪的短发, 脑海中飞快地闪过了昨天发生的事, 昨晚爽出了新天地的体验让他忍不住地笑出了酒窝, 把脸埋进棉被里忍不住的又笑了几下, 却发现好像有什么不对劲似的猛地起身走出了房间.

「特儿啊!我身上的信息素不见了!你身上的也不见了!呜...你后颈上的腺体都没有了!」金希澈哭丧着脸冲进厨房趴到朴正洙身上时, 朴正洙正把刚煎好的泡菜煎饼放在碟子上.

「你在说什么啊?什么信息素?都叫你不要总看那些奇奇怪怪的小说了...午饭做好了, 快去洗洗来吃吧!」朴正洙把碟子放到餐桌上, 把人推进了洗手间.

「难道...真的是我做梦了?」从洗手间出来的金希澈还是疑惑地边想着边坐在了朴正洙的对面.

「肯定是, 快吃吧!今天虽然没有行程, 可是家里快没有米了, 吃完陪我去买吧!」朴正洙把一块泡菜煎饼塞进金希澈唠叨不停的嘴里, 低下了头把碗里的泡菜煎饼往嘴里扒, 顺利的让金希澈错过了他微微发红的脸颊和偷偷松了的那一口气.

「嘟嘟」

「希澈哥!正洙哥!我们都变回来了!好可惜喔...我可喜欢赫宰身上的海水味了...哎?哥你们二个也变回来了吗?」李东海自顾自地接下密码闯进了二人的家, 身后不意外的跟着一个李赫宰.

李东海的话让金希澈正要向嘴里放炒饭的手定在了半空, 抬起头微微笑着看向坐在对面的朴正洙, 朴正洙手中的筷子「哐」的一声掉到了地上, 别扭地抬起了头看向了啥都没有的天花板, 脑海中快速地转动着到底还能怎么圆了刚说的那个谎, 说什么他都不能承认昨天晚上被勾得主动扭腰求日的那个omega是他朴正洙本人.

作为万年团欺的李赫宰眼力见十足地看出二位大哥之间的不对劲, 扛起还想坐下来吃饭的李东海就迅速的逃离了二人的家.

「特儿什么时候学会骗我了?恋人之间不是应该没有秘密的吗?」金希澈的声音委屈极了, 朴正洙没忍住的看了看对方, 果不其然地看到了那双眨巴眨巴着彷彿要眨出泪水来的大眼睛, 朴正洙的心一下子就软得一塌胡涂了.

「我也不是想骗你...我...我就是不记...不记得了...」朴正洙本就底气不足, 被那双大眼睛盯着更是愈发心虚.

「是吗?看来...特儿的记忆力不太好呢...作为特儿的alpha, 看来我有必要帮你回忆一下昨晚发生过的事...来...特儿...我们来案件重演一次...」金希澈说完就一把抱起了朴正洙放在了沙发上欺身压上, 朴正洙被困在两臂之间无处可逃, 金希澈的目光炽热又意图明显.

「你无赖!你流氓!昨晚明明不是在沙发上的!」朴正洙挣脱不了, 一时情急就不小心脱口而出了.

「特儿不是不记得了吗?看来案件重演还是很有用嘛...」恋人的细吻轻轻的落在他的锁骨上, 明知道金希澈早已看破自己的谎言, 却还装作什么都不知道的样子戏弄着他, 朴正洙的脸更红了.

「特儿乖...等特儿能好好重演一次, 我们就完事了...要是特儿记不起来, 我可不介意用一整天的时间来帮你记起来...」金希澈的嘴角勾起一抺腐笑, 朴正洙轻轻咬住了自己的下唇, 思考了一下后就翻身坐在了金希澈的腰上, 伸手解开了金希澈衬衫的钮扣.

被压在落地窗时朴正洙心想, 他家恋人疯起来什么都做得出来, 比起面子, 当然还是保腰比较重要, 毕竟他们都已经是快四十代的人了, 还是乖乖重演一次算了.

END


End file.
